Captured
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Tenten agrees to work with Akatsuki since she has a powerful Kekkei Genkai. She soon falls in love with Deidara and a scar of Neji.  T for violence and Character death... DeidaraXTentenXNeji  It equal don't worry
1. Chapter 1

_**Chotto!**_

_**Sorry I have to discontinue, Tenten's demon fox... since, I kinda lost interest [Forgive me]**_

_**I did make this as a sorry gift if you're really looking forward to what's going to happen next.**_

_**Anyways... first chapter is here, all chapters are posted :)**_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Tsh)**_

* * *

A young Kunoichi, highly unappreciated sat by a lake where her parents died when she was around five years old. She always wished she was never born in this world; she was just another problem for Konoha. Just a little weak Kunoichi is a problem, it lowers Konoha's reputation.

Every day she would let stones skip and keep the water up and alive every single day.

She heard small footsteps in the bushes and she would know it's her sparring partner and teammate, Neji Hyuga. Tenten always envy Neji since he is strong, may have a bad past but still strong. He never gives up easily; he continues to be strong even though it'll risk his own life.

"Hey, what's up Neji" I asked him without even looking at him.

"Hn." He sat next to me; he skipped stones to the water but failed.

I skipped a stone through the water and I always perfect it. My father taught me how to skip stones in water a few days before they died.

My parents was killed by the so called Jinchuriki, I never heard what it is but all I know is that it's a beast form that takes over a human. Although, I'm not sure on the information I got, I don't rely on my source a lot.

"What are you thinking?" Neji asked. It's thei daily routine, at this time of day before training she would skip stones and Neji would come and skip stones though the water, awkward silence will come and he'll break the silence by asking about what she's thinking or doing then turns into a normal conversation.

"Stuff" she looked at the cloud thinking about what Shikamaru said 'I envy a could being so free'

"What kind of stuff?" Neji looked at Tenten like the world stopped spinning somehow.

"All sorts of stuff" She said, but actually she is thinking about her parents and how her life is such a disaster that everybody calls her the weakest kunoichi.

If Sakura and Ino weren't trained by the Hokage she would be stronger that they are. She believes that everybody has strengths and weaknesses but Tenten always notices that she has more weaknesses than strengths.

"Can I ask you something?" He fidgeted his fingers around.

"What is it?" She looked at him.

Neji was surprisingly blushing and Tenten seems to notice his thousand shades of red and pink around his face.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you if you know… if you like me because… I like you, a lot" He continued to fidget his fingers around.

"Well, I… I don't really know. My feelings are split right now" She said mimicking Neji at fidgeting her fingers.

"It's okay; I don't really expect you to like me back anyways." He turned around and almost made his way to the training ground.

"Wait…" She stopped him by putting her hand to her shoulders.

"Here" She planted a kiss on his cheek that made him blush rapidly and his eyes opened widely.

As Tenten broke apart, they gazed onto each other's eyes. Tenten _slowly _leaned in Neji and Neji did the same and suddenly a big **BOOM!** Behind Tenten came, it wasn't actually behind Tenten but behind Tenten was the main village itself.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" They heard a man's voice loudly as the booms were still in progress.

"Damn that Akatsuki guy!" Neji clenched his fist hard; you can almost see his veins and bones through his skin.

"We have to go" Tenten jumped to the lake and scurried to village as fast as she can.

"Give me the Kyubi boy and I'll leave this village… yeah!" Tenten saw the long haired blonde covering part of his face and standing on a clay bird. She knew it… It was Deidara.

Tenten quickly jumped up to hit Deidara but few bombs hit her and made fall to the ground. Luckily, Neji caught her just in time. Deidara seem to notice the two who were helping each other out.

"Well, well… What do we have here, two love bird huh, yeah" Deidara said, Neji and Tenten can't believe that he hadn't changed a bit since they last saw him. They also thought he was dead from Kakashi's Manggekyo Sharingan, but it looks like it failed.

"What do you want this time?" Neji yelled as he activated his Byagkugan, his veins through his eyes popped out and the white eye is fully activated.

"Well… Let's see, my mission here is to capture the Kyubi as I said a few minutes or seconds ago, yeah" he said as he pretended to think sarcastically and placed his pointing finger on his chin tapping it back and forth.

"Urgg! He still annoys me!" Tenten barged in and grabbed her big scroll and summoned out weapons that trampled around the place.

Tenten's luck, one of the kunai with a paper bomb hit Deidara and its bird.

"Now that's explosion" Tenten sniffled her nose as Neji left Tenten to fight Deidara, he knew Tenten can't beat him alone but he'll stand as backup.

Deidara laughed out loud, "Nobody copies my line! And it's 'Art is an explosion!" He yelled as there were few blood drips on his hand as some shuriken hit him badly giving him deep cuts.

Suddenly, Deidara's hand started chewing… Neither Tenten nor Neji knows what is going on.

Tenten's anger badly was uncontrollable even by Neji; she started to have a weird aura around her… It was no ordinary aura; it was a different kind of chakra to be exact. Her chakra is white and burns up like flames, waves of the chakra gone crazy going in different directions.

"W-what is going on?" Neji backed off a bit as Tenten was still releasing the chakra.

"Impossible…" Deidara said as he widened his eyes as Tenten's chakra grew bigger and more powerful.

As the powered arises and stops, Tenten's hair buns was slightly took off. Tenten suddenly pushed a big amount of chakra of the palm of her hand blowing Neji and Deidara out. Tenten's eyes became white like Neji's but it wasn't the Byakugan the Hyuga clan has.

Tenten pushed her hand again and released another push of chakra and again, hit Deidara and Neji. Both Neji and Deidara were left unconscious in the ground leaving a light headed Tenten to stop the power she had just made.

Tenten is part of the Tsuki (Moon) clan that once was a powerful clan in Konoha. When the nine tailed demon fox attacked, the Tsuki clan was destroyed and left alone a young little girl who could fit into a tiny hole and hide herself. The Kekkei Genkai of the Tsuki clan is everybody is given power, once their parents die. Tenten was given the amazing power of the moon even if the sun is there but more powerful when moon arises. The eyes of the Tsuki clan can easily detect other chakras, detect the affinity of the opponent easily, and change their chakra affinity; they are also given powerful Ninjutsu and Taijutsu jutsus that only the Tsuki clan can do.

Tenten sat down at the floor as she wiped away both Neji and Deidara, she pledged herself she wouldn't use that power and the elders of Konoha told her not to, to keep the secret of the Tsuki clan that once excised.

Tenten sat there breathing heavily as villagers and co ninjas came to help. They were a bit late, they both aren't dead just unconscious. They both were still breathing but not as heavy as they did.

"We have to get Neji to the hospital and what about Deidara?" A co-ninja came up to help Tenten up.

Tenten didn't accept the offer the ninja gave, her eyes are still white and she pushed the ninja away falling hard to the ground. She stood up by herself with legs that are trembling. She quickly ran to the woods and imagined just what happened, she broke her promise not to use that power.

"Tousan, Kaasan… Sumimasen…" She sniffled as tears form into her eyes.

"You're worth something you know, yeah…" A familiar voice to Tenten said.

"W-what, you… what are you doing here?" She quickly stood up as she wiped away her tears.

"Come on no need to cry, yeah?" He came out of the dark and came near to Tenten.

Tenten noticed some strips of Deidara's clothing are ripped apart and left on the floor, he threw a shuriken over her cheek which caused to bleed and leave drops on the floor as her eyes became wide open.

What she doesn't know is that Deidara actually likes Tenten. He thinks her skills are far from ordinary, perfect for another akatsuki member. He always admired her hair especially now that he seen it down.

"Why should I listen to you? You're the one who made me release this power!" She said struggling against her tears.

"Shh" Surprisingly, Deidara hugged Tenten and she stopped sniffling but her attention went toward how a mean cruel jerk hugged her to make her stop crying.

"I'll train you… yeah" He placed his chin above her head and smelled her hair that smells like apples.

"Train me?" She broke his hug and stayed back but then she leaned to a tree unexpectedly and hit her back. She grunted.

"Oh, are you okay, yeah?" He quickly came to her aide and sat down and saw little splinters of the rough tree on her arms.

"I'll train you, if you join the akatsuki… I think you'll be stronger, yeah" He plucked out the tiny splinters off her. "So, what do you think?" He raised his shoulders up.

"But, you don't even know anything about me…" She said as small blood comes out of her arms.

"Sheesh, you don't know me… I'm part of the akatsuki, I have to know a lot… Let's see, you are part of the Tsuki clan" He faced Tenten.

"Eh, how'd you know?" She crossed her arms and faced the other way closing her eyes.

"Hmp, I'm born first so I know about the powerful clan on Konoha, yeah!"He yelled as if he was king or something.

"Urg, fine… I'll join the Akatsuki, you train me controlling my power… And we capture the Kyubi together" She was depressed saying it at first but soon her eyes is filled with darkness. She wanted her revenge against the Kyubi for destroying her clan, her precious clan.

"Looks like I got myself a new partner in exchange for Sasori my man... and it looks like you'll be Tenten, my girl! Yeah" He said with glee as he made a new clay bird.

Tenten blushed, she blushed more than the time Neji admitted he likes her. More than a thousand shades of pink and red came to Tenten and Deidara is still screaming for joy.

"Let's go, yeah?" He jumped on the clay bird and grabbed her lovely hand to pull her up.

_Goodbye useless Konoha… but goodbye Neji, you're on your own from now on… I'll soon come back and take my revenge against you… Naruto!_

"Anyways, how come you have your original body here and a fake one there?" Tenten asked as she placed her arms around his waist as they flew into the air.

"Well, it's a justu… It's a clay jutsu called, clay mimicry jutsu (made up)" He said placing his finger on his chan again.

She giggled, "Smartie" She said softly and Deidara enjoyed her giggle.

"You know you're cute… yeah" Deidara blushed and Tenten's grip on Deidara's stomach became harded but she could feel his abs.

She placed her head on Deidara's back without Deidara knowing she's blushing.

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Neji… Neji… Neji…" Lee silently shaking Lee as Neji makes small little grunts like he was dreaming badly and he was also sweating like a pig.

Quickly, Lee noticed Neji opened his eyes and stood up the bed and then a crack on his back was made for moving quickly.

"Tenten! Where's Tenten?" He exaggerated, he shook Lee violently and Lee's eyes were all wiggly.

"She… might be… in her… apartment…" Lee was dizzy all around spinning with stars above his head while he was in his own world.

Neji quickly made his limping to Tenten's apartment, when he knocked no answer is made. He activated his Byakugan and no human presence is sensed, he tripped the door open and looked around, he noticed a lot of weapons on the floor which is natural, her bed unmade… no note left or anything, just like a regular day, but where is Tenten?

"Neji! You have to be on bed!" Lee shouted as he panted through the door.

"To the forest!" Neji quickly made his way limping, again, to the forest where Tenten usually goes out and think, by the lake.

"Not again" Lee jumped over Neji but Neji was quick even for someone limping; Lee doesn't have an idea what is going on, there has to be something wrong with Neji.

"Tenten, are you here?" Neji said panting and looking through the lake, he noticed a piece of clothing that's black and has a part of an orange-red cloud mark on it. He also noticed small droplets of blood by the tree.

"Damn it" He said under his breath…

_Impossible, it's impossible… She can't be dead; I knew I shouldn't have left her._

Neji punched a tree and crashed into million tiny pieces separating by the powerful punch Neji crashed through. He felt apathy (A/N: I love this word!) as he looked into the tiny pieces crash through the floor and slowly, Lee made his way to Neji who he notices was crying.

* * *

**_Yeah... she's not dead, don't worry..._**

**_Chapter 2 is up _**

**_-Dp_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chotto._**

**_I don't have anything to say... _**

**_I don't own Naruto... blah, blah, blah_**

* * *

"So, here we are… Akatsuki headquarters" Deidara stopped the bird and Tenten looked not too excited, it was just a big boulder and it was like the big boulder they had to put down in order to come in.

"How are we going in?" She asked.

"Trust me on this" Deidara slowly said a password like phrase and it opened by itself.

He grabbed Tenten's hand and quickly pulled her inside the headquarters, the first thing she noticed is the two big hands and buhdda like face. It was scary to her; it had closed eyes that made her a bit ekk.

"Who is this?" The genjustsu specialist that holds the sharingan quickly appeared as a flock of crows came and appeared a man who has the sharingan activated with an Akatsuki robe and linings across near his nose.

"This is Tenten, yeah" He frowned at Itachi and broke his hand away from hers.

"So you're telling me you want her to be part of the Akatsuki?" Itachi closed his eyes and looked the other way.

"Yeah, that was easier than I thought" He giggled as it was a silly little joke made by the most seriousl person, Itachi.

"Come on… I'll put you as an actual member of the Akatsuki and let's train" He walked slowly and Tenten followed him to a dark room with two little circles following them inside the room.

"W-where are we?" Tenten stood up tall trying not to make a fool off herself.

"Leader… I appoint Tenten, of the famous Tsuki clan, I request an order for you to place her as a member of the Akatsuki" Deidara bowed down and hoping Tenten would bow down with him but she was busy figeting her fingers. She didn't know what to do except fidget around and making the next move.

"Bow down…" Deidara whispered to Tenten.

"Oh!" She bowed down.

"That's better… Fine, grab her Akatsuki robe and leave… and Deidara, make sure you train her well, she may be our weapon to destroying Konoha and capturing the Kyubi." He said as Tenten looked up quite at the circles that are shaped like eyeballs.

'_I'm their weapon?' _Tenten thought.

"You are excused." He silenly said as his eyes slowly closed, it wasn't any ordinary eyes. It was like the Byakugan with circles on it.

Deidara grabbed my hand.

"Let's go get your robe and let's go train, yeah" Deidara and Tenten made their way to a room where there was hundreds, no thousands of Akatsuki robes.

"Wow…" Tenten whispered to herself.

"These are the clean and nice ones, the others are at the basement going to be burned since, they might leave evidence or tracks or something, yeah" He grabbed around four or five and dropped it in front of Tenten then her grabbed one and placed it on Tenten, "So what do you think?" Deidara placed a mirror in front of her.

"Perfect, don't you think?" She twirled around.

"So you're a small, okay, yeah?" He winked.

Tenten grabbed two hair ties from her pocket and started fixing her hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Easy little girl, you can't wear hair ties now… Yeah" He said as he grabbed Tenten's hair ties.

"Why not?" She said aggressively and reaching up her hair ties which Deidara placed above his head where Tenten can't reach.

"They will leave tracks if they fall out in a battle, plus… You like cuter with your hair down, yeah" ` Deidara threw them away somewhere.

"I'll capture the Hachibi and the Kyubi… because I'm Tobi!" A weird high pitched voice came across the room with his hands behind his head and the crazy mask staring at Tenten and Deidara.

"Ohhh! New member!" He quickly made his way to Tenten and stared at her.

"Ekk!" She punched Tobi hard, and Tobi flew off with a crack mask but didn't reveal his face.

"Tobi! Stop rhyming your name with nonsense, yeah" Deidara cut him off waving his hand through his face.

"S-sorry, Deidara Senpai… Anyways, is she a new member?" He said as stars flew above his head.

"Yeah, she's from the former Tsuki clan of Konoha, yeah" He said as he whispered to Tobi, not too loud and not too soft.

"I have one more thing that I haven't done before I join the Akatsuki…" Tenten said as she unzipped her forehead protector, Deidara and Tobi looked at her like she was insane but them both put their guards up placing a bet it may be a trap.

She grabbed a kunai and held her Konoha forehead protector; she looked at it for a few seconds and marked her forehead protector with a wide scratch meaning 'Anti-Konoha' now.

She held it tight, she didn't seem to have expression but she was suffering inside, but all she knows is that the Kyubi/Naruto will pay for destroying her clan.

She dropped her headband revealing the 'Anti' mark on her headband.

-Flashback-

"Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and Tenten, you will all be under the Jonin in-charge, Gai." The Sandaime Hokage said as he said the last team.

Tenten felt out of place being near the top student of the year, Neji Hyuga.

The Sandaime presented their blue headband and Tenten gently grabbed hers and placed it on her forehead.

Later, it's been replaced by a black headband as a gift for being a Chunin from Gai Sensei.

-End of Flashback-

"Crazy Konoha… I have no use of them anymore" She picked up her headband and placed it on her forehead, she is now an actual part of the Akatsuki.

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

"Where in the world are you Tenten?" Neji aggrievedly searched all day without stopping. Lee is following Neji all day, to be real. Lee is exhausted spending the whole day looking for Tenten at the same time.

"Why, why does it have to be her? She didn't do anything wrong, now she's missing? Damn this!" He stopped running and searching. He balled his fist hard, where Lee can see his veins nearly becoming visible and his bones neatly popping out from his hatred.

"Neji… Let's go home and we can search again tomorrow" Lee placed his hand in Neji's shoulder.

Lee knows Neji's true feelings for Tenten, so Lee knows how he truly feels right now.

"There's no tomorrow Lee. It's over, she's gone, and we searched Konoha for the fourth time already. I'll see you in the morning and just report this to Godaime Hokage okay?" He jumped to the tree towards the Hyuga manor leaving Lee alone in the forest surrounded by trees.

"Tenten, I'll find you. I'll continue searching for your sake and Neji's… You two are meant to be, I think" Lee jumped also and went to his apartment.

Lee leaned against his door and sighed, he made his way to the kitchen and brainstormed for a plan to at least search for Tenten.

He was hopeless, but he remembered what Gai Sensei has told him.

'The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.' Gai Sensei told his students placing his trust on them on the team's first mission alone without him.

"Neji, I hope you remember that simple quote" Lee made tea for himself.

-Back in the Akatsuki lair-

"Okay, so just place the chakra outside… then you'll be easily going to control it… an even easier way yo control it is let all your anger out, yeah" Deidara pointed out as he positioned himself.

"Sure…" Tenten mediated as she remembered the time the Demon Fox attacked Konoha and her clan that left her behind alone hiding. She cried all the time as she was alone.

She opened her eyes and Deidara noticed the Kekkei Genkai has activated, Tenten felt amazing power. Her chakra has become wider and more powerful. She felt the chakra surrounding her and Deidara's earth type nature.

Not just that her speed has increased, she ran fast. Her chakra lowered down but her eyes still remain which is the main part of her Kekkei Genkai.

"Impressive, now keep on practicing that, and tell me when you're ready and we'll capture and destroy the Kyubi" Deidara came closer.

"Now, work on deactivating it then activate it again" Deidara asked. Tenten easily deactivated it by keeping her flow of chakra steady.

"Let me tell you something, come with me, yeah" Deidara walked towards to her room and let her sit beside her at her bed.

"Your power… is stronger than the Uchiha and Hyuga's combined and the real reason you are far very strong is because your clan is defeated at the same time and their power has nowhere to go but to your body, you're really lucky to be real" He placed his hands behind his head and pretended to lean.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" Tenten fidgeted her fingers; her little mannerism hasn't gone away just yet.

"Sure, what is it?" He looked at her.

"I was just going to ask, do you like me?" She turned around trying not to face him.

"I hate you to be real, yeah" He lied as he blushed.

"Oh, okay… That's okay I guess" She fidgeted with her fingers more and felt embarrassed.

"I hate you because you made me fall in love with you, and I'm jealous of your power" He laughed silently and faced her but her face is facing the other direction.

Tenten's eyes grew wider, she faced him, and she saw his beautiful smile which is far from Neji's cold smile.

"You're beautiful, really, yeah" He moved part of his hair away from her face.

"Go to sleep, you're going to need it… I'll be in my room if you need me, yeah?" Deidara stood up and left Tenten in her dark, old creepy room.

She blushed as he left, she couldn't believe she loves a man who is an S-rank missing nin. She believes she is one also but who knows if Konoha knows she is missing.

-Konoha, the next day-

-At the Hokage's office-

"Godaime… Tenten is missing" Lee blurted out as Neji just stood there disturbed.

"What? How did this happen?" She asked as she dropped her fist down the table.

"Neither Lee nor I know, after the Deidara attack, she release a powerful attack and weird power that just surrounded her and knocked both Deidara and I unconscious. After that, I don't know" Neji explained everything saving Lee's breathes

"Damn it… I can't believe it" Tsunade Sama bit started biting her nail and worrying around.

"Tsunade Sama… Do you think-" Shizune said as she got cut off.

"Shh, Shizune!" She cut her off.

"Tsunade Sama, this is just a mental guess but do you think Tenten might have joined the Akatsuki?" Neji looked down with his eyes closed forcing back a tear.

"Neji… Don't say those kind of stuff, our flower will never join the Akatsu—"Lee got cut off.

"Tsunade Sama… Tell us everything you can possibly know about Tenten's childhood and past, good or bad… I don't care" Neji grabbed the Hokage's collar and pulled her up, he is really angry at himself he has an intention on killing the Hokage.

"Fine, let go of me" Neji let go and moved backwards and sighed.

"Tenten, she is part of one of the most precious clan Konoha can ever have, the Tsuki clan… They have a Kekkei Genkai called Ryugan, it is a bit powerful than the Byakugan. When Tenten was a young child, she had a family, but when the Kyubi disaster attacked, her whole clan is defeated except for her. That is where she got her power of the Ryugan, when all of the clan members die; the power of the Ryugan has nowhere to go except for the only living Tenten Tsuki. The elders of Konoha asked Tenten not to speak of this clan or the power of the clan, she never used her power except for the time Deidara attacked."

Lee and Neji remained silent and waited for the next part.

"What are the powers of the Ryugan." Neji mumbled.

"They can detect other chakras, know the opponent's affinity, change their affinity and can boost up speed, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, but since Tenten grabbed all the power, she is far more powerful that she can beat the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan if they are both combined. If even possible, she might even defeat me and the Senju clan" She finished.

Neji looked down as he realized he underestimated her high power by calling her weak when they first met.

"Damn it, so Tsunade Sama… Do you think it is possible that Tenten have joined the Akatsuki and wants revenge against the Kyubi or should I say Naruto?" Neji crossed his arms and glared at Tsunade Sama.

"I don't know, but to be sure if you are right… I request Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee as Teammates of Tenten Tsuki, go find the Akatsuki lair and try to see of Tenten is there... Neji I believe there is atleast 30% you are correct. Dismissed" Tsunade Sama requested.

* * *

**_Chapter 3 is up_**

**_-Dp_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chotto._**

**_Like the second chapter... I have nothing to say_**

**_I do not own Naruto... ^o^_**

* * *

"Morning…" Tenten made her way to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and greeted Deidara.

"Morning" She gave her some milk to drink. "Ready to train, we should train outside since it's a beautiful weather, and we have a wide open field outside." He drank some of his milk.

"Yeah sure… I have no problem with that anyways" She gulped all of her milk.

"Anyways… About last night, I want to ask you… Do you love me back, yeah?" Deidara raised his eyes up and looked at her.

"How could you ask such a stupid question, I'll answer you later, I promise" She dropped her glass into the sink.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Deidara's hand and made their way outside to the fields. It was warm and windy at the same time; Tenten started wearing the black Akatsuki robe with her hair down.

"Okay, why don't we spar then we can work on your Kekkei Genkai, yeah?" Deidara said as he postioned himself. Tenten at the same time grabbed a kunai and positioned herself.

"Alright… One, two, three… Spar!" Deidara ran to Tenten and hit tried to hit her but he was blocked by the kunai. She charged to Deidara and hit him on the face making a small mark on his cheek.

"Whoops, sorry" She yelled as she ran again.

Deidara grabbed a kunai at the same time and then both of them crashed into each other making a wave. The sparring session didn't go very long, it was quick both of them were bleeding in their hands.

"Good job" He said.

"No problem" She stood up and gave a kiss to his bleeding cheek.

He blushed and hugged her.

-Neji and Lee-

"Hey hear that metal crash?" Lee stopped as he heard a sound of two metal kunai crashed.

"Yeah, come on let's hurry!" Neji sprinted as his arms flew behind him. Lee followed Neji.

-Deidara and Tenten-

"Okay, here I have the bird… I'll fly with it while you activate your Ryugan and catch me, yeah?" He made a clay bird to ride on and soon as he rode on it, he noticed Tenten has the Ryugan activated already.

"That was quicker than I thought" He jumped on it and flew.

"Catch me if you can!" He flew, Tenten built up her speed and trying to be as quick as she can.

-Neji and Lee-

"Byakugan!" He said as he activated his Byakugan, he sensed two chakras, one was on the air and one was running towards it. Both of the chakra was huge, they were out of the ordinary.

"Two human figures straight ahead, both of them have huge chakras, we should split up, and you take left, I take right… Be careful Lee" Neji ran to his right and Lee went the other direction.

Neji and Lee sprinted as they both made it a field where they both spotted two black figures with red cloud marks on the robe. They quickly knew that was the Akatsuki.

Lee and Neji caught each other's eye and Neji nodded to Lee to go and follow them.

-Tenten and Deidara-

Tenten stopped as she sensed a chakra coming towards them, she only felt one chakra and she believes it's a lone rat sneaking up quietly. (A/N: Lee can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu so you get the pont)

She threw a kunai quickly toward the lone rat with her even looking, she heard a slight moan from behind and she made her way quickly there for a split second she made it there. She saw Neji suffering from the kunai that hit his stomach.

"I see, you're not a lone rat… Lee, come out!" Tenten demanded grinding her teeth together.

Deidara went down with his bird.

"Look what this little girl caught… Two lonely Konoha ninjas who tried saving their comrades, yeah" Deidara said as he punched Lee hard on the stomach and landed as a direct hit and making Lee fall doen the ground.

"T-t-tenten…" Neji looked up and saw an expressionless face coming out of Tenten.

Tenten placed her foot on his back and made him suffer.

"Shut it! I'm now not a part of Konoha and I have no need for any of you…" She closed her eyes and grabbed her foot off Neji.

"Bu-but, I thought you…" He struggled to get up, he quickly got up and panted, he grabbed the kunai off his bleeding stomach and making his way to Tenten.

"Come on, let's go home Tenten… To Konoha" He held his stomach which was bleeding badly and can be seen through his white shirt.

"Such nonsense you speak" She slapped his face gently.

"But… I thought you love me too?" He walked towards her and touched her cheek.

She felt a little tingle but not as much as Deidara's touch on her cheek.

"…" She didn't say anything. She knows she loves Deidara but she still have at least a small feeling for Neji but everything changed now.

She scurried to Deidara's arms where she got hugged by the man she actually loves.

"Tenten!" He poured my name out.

"Choose now! Me or that S-rank missing nin" He screamed as he struggled to fight. He nearly fell to the ground luckily for Neji, Lee caught him and placed his arm around Lee for support.

"Sorry, Deidara… We should warn the others about intruders" Tenten grabbed onto Deidara's arms and she kissed him in surprise, lustfully, she is trying to make Neji jealous by kissing him passionately.

Neji dreamed he was that man right now, he tried to control himself.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Tenten!" He yelled.

She broke the kiss and faced him, "That's good" she said as she waved her hand across Lee and Neji causing an blow of wind to force Neji and Lee backwards, they both stumble there unconscious and Tenten leaving them.

"Good job, that clears up my job don't you think?" Deidara went inside the lair.

"Hey guys! We have to move, intruders have seen the lair!" Tenten yelled and all the Akatsuki came outside to see Tenten.

"Ohh, so it's your fault intruders have seen the lair?" Hidan said sarcastically.

"Shut the f…. just, move!" She waved her arm and commanded.

"You're not the boss of us" Itachi barged in with his serious voice.

"Fine, do whatever you want… You know what, we don't have to move, I don't really care!" She moved to her room and laid there in her bed. Soon Deidara came in,

"Do you really love me?" Deaidara said as he placed his hand on her back.

"Of course I do, I just kissed you didn't I?" She smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Well, don't worry… that guy who just attacked us is going to pay, but now that you can control the power of the Tsuki clan. Tomorrow morning, we leave to Konoha and attack, yeah" He said, he knows she's struggling to control her feelings; he's seen those two before. They had a relationship before he came into her life.

"Fine with me" She smirked.

-Konoha

Lee and Neji are found by two ANBU who is returning from a mission, they crossed paths with them, they are both unconscious, so two of the ANBU have no idea what happened.

Neji and Lee are both in the hospital bed in the same room; they both woke up after the treatment Shizune gave them.

"What happened?" Shizune asked while looked for other injuries two of the boys had.

"Have you found where Tenten is?" Tsunade barged in the room.

"She… she's with the Akatsuki" He said, avoiding eye contact. "She's an S-rank missing nin now" He continued, "A girl from a powerful clan that is what the Akatsuki sure likes" He continued again. Tears fell down sideways; he can't get up since the power Tenten brought out to him was too powerful.

"Neji… I know you love her, but she's a criminal now… Anytime, she can possibly attack Konoha" Tsunade said as she sat down on Neji's bed.

"That's impossible, she'll never attack Konoha!" He said as he tried to get up and spoil Tsunade's mood but he can't.

"She has a grudge against Konoha. First, Konoha elders told her not to use or tell anybody about her powers. It is to be top secret; they decided that she can be used as a weapon of Konoha when evil strikes. Second, the Kyubi, who is in Naruto destroyed her clan and left her alone. This is the result many people don't know her past. It's like she has a curse mark, she can't tell anybody about their secret. Lastly, she wants to be free." Tsunade finished.

"Tenten… wants to be free, what do you mean?" he asked as he faced Tsunade.

"She does have a curse mark, like yours. She wants to be a free bird but like you she's also a caged bird who can't reveal the secret of the Ryugan. Neji, I think you may be the only person who can free Tenten" Tsunade stood up; she took off Neji's forehead protector and looked at the curse seal planted on Neji.

"She doesn't love me anymore" He said as he grabbed his forehead protector from Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" She shocked out.

"She loves the Akatsuki guy and she threatened to kill me." He said placing his forehead protector on his head to hide the curse mark.

"I'll send two ANBUs to go and find Tenten and try bringing her back tomorrow morning, you two take a good night sleep and I'll see you tomorrow" She went to the door leaving both Lee and Neji alone in the room.

-The next morning

-Akatsuki Lair

"Tenten, you ready? Yeah" Deidara called out.

"Be there in a sec." She yelled.

Tenten inside the room is polishing her weapons and placing them inside the scrolls, she carried around 5 scrolls and one big scroll tied to her back. She placed her 'anti Konoha' headband on her forehead. She slipped on her shoes and her Akatsuki robe.

"Ready" She got next to Deidara outside and grabbed onto the clay bird that is going to take them to Konoha.

"You look really ready, yeah" Deidara complimented.

"Well, it's a hard job… better be ready for anything" She said.

"Well, Konoha is pretty close from here. We have to make a plan first, yeah" Deidara said.

"Well, if we're going to attack Hokage first, that'll be too risky. We attack the Genin and Chunin first. Deidara, give no mercy" She said as she smirked and saw the Hokage momument.

"I like the way you think, why don't you activate your Ryugan eyes while I land so we're ready, yeah" Deidara said as he landed behind the Hokage monument.

Tenten felt the different kinds of power and ninjas Konoha have, she detected the affinity of others also. Luckily for her, she can change her affinity.

She knows she's above Hokage level now that she has broken the curse that has been planted on her; the curse mark that has been placed on her is weak, too weak for her power.

"Okay, here's a tip, change your affinity a lot. It will help a lot, your speed, ninjutsu, and taijutsu become powerful when you are using your Ryugan. One risk only, doesn't deactivate the Ryugan, it will suck your power and you might die, yeah" Deidara explained. He gave a peck to Tenten's lips and telling her to be careful.

Tenten stood on the head of the third Hokage and sighed. She changed her affinity to fire.

"Fire style: Kage bushin" She said, the effect of fire style is if the clone gets destroyed fire will spread around.

"See you later Deidara" She duplicated herself and started to attack.

Many alerts have just been sent; almost half of Konoha is being destroyed. Many has been sent to the hospital, Neji and Lee on the other hand stood up and looked out the window, they quickly went out to change from their hospital clothes to their Ninja clothes as soon as possible. Many ninjas did the same to fight, as soon as Lee and Neji came out, they saw a girl in the Akatsuki robe with her hair down, Tenten.

Neji threw a kunai at her but didn't dodge, it was a fire clone. They have to get near the real Tenten before anything else becomes bad.

Neji and Lee split up into two and tried to find the real Tenten, they can't seem to see where the real one is. The real one has to be making more clones.

A swift movement, a breeze of air came. Soon there was a big breeze of air coming towards Neji. It was like a tsunami made out of air.

He glanced up to the big gate and saw a girl in the Akatsuki robe; he thinks that might have to be the real Tenten. It's a do or dies situation.

* * *

**_Last and Final chapter is up_**

**_-Dp_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chotto!_**

**_This is the last and final chapter! I hope you enjoy it_**

**_-R&R?_**

**_-I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

Neji quickly jumped up to where the person is, he tried not to make any noise but it was impossible, he made a creek noise, Tenten didn't seem to look she was focused on what's happening to Konoha.

"Tenten!" He yelled at the girl. He glared at the girl, Tenten knows Neji enough that the glare only works with other people and not on the whole team Guy.

"You do know that 'the Glare' doesn't work on me right?" She said still focused on the burning Konoha. "I finally got my revenge against Konoha" She said laughing, then a sudden tear from the sky came downwards all of Konoha.

Neji and Tenten are now drenched wet; Konoha's fire has been flushed by the falling rain but left a lot of ash. Most of the ninjas including Naruto has died, the Hokage still remains strong for the other citizens but Deidara is trying his best to fight.

"You killed the ones you love" Neji said slowly and silently. "You even killed Naruto, why can't you just kill the Kyuba instead of Naruto himself but why did you kill all the innocent people" He said as he grabbed her shoulders with his angry face. "What did they ever do to you?" He asked.

"Everything… they all hate me, they just hid it… The elders of Konoha told them not to get mad at the only survivor of the Tsuki clan, parents tell their children not to come near me and I'm threat especially if they get me angry I unleash my power. Till I became a shinobi, everything changed, people started to like me for who I am, but others are too selfish and ignore me. I want to prove all of you that I am not a threat before but now that I have my chance… The threat they kept on thinking did happen. Sad story, very sad…" Tenten explained as drops of water continued to fall down, she shed a few tears but the rain hid them.

"You don't have to do this" He said as he came closer, "everything will be better, you just have to explain your past to people and I'm sure they'll understand you" He tried looking onto Tenten's eyes but she kept on backing away. She didn't want him near her.

"You're weak…" Tenten said as she slapped Neji a red mark appeared on Neji's face, he thought she was going to punch him "You're weak, weaker than I am! People only thinks you're strong is because you keep on sucking your past and that Byakugan of yours. It's unfair, life is unfair, and you're unfair!" She said as she fell down to the ground on her knees and cried gently.

Neji stood there and watched her cry, more rain flushed down from the heavens crying for forgiveness and love.

"I am weak… when I'm around you, but you, you kept your past away and your Ryugan away from you and started all over again. I don't have the courage like that, Tenten… just come with me and we'll make everything better. We can start thing again together" Neji said trying to pick her up from the floor.

"There's no difference… The Ryugan and the Byakugan will just be in our way again, our past will keep on haunting us. I want to go with you, but I'm in love with an S-rank missing nin, I can't just attack Konoha then return. I'm a… S-rank missing nin" She said as she stood up, the rain silently slowed down.

"I'm in love with an S-rank missing nin" Neji said as he cupped his hand onto her face. Her eyes are different when she hasn't activated the Ryugaan.

"Neji… you're wasting my time" She said as she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "The world is young… we still have a lot of time, let's do this, seriously. You win, I leave with you, I win, stay away from my life and I'll finish off Konoha" She said while staring at the Hyuga at the ground wincing.

"Deal" He said struggling to get up. "This time… I'm strong, even if I'm facing my weakness" He said with a few stops, he positioned himself.

Meanwhile with Deidara,

"Looks like I've finished here, darn rain flushed the fire, yeah" He said as he got up and finished killing a few ninjas and civilians. "Wonder how Tenten's doing? Yeah" He said to himself.

"You're not going away that easily" A woman's voice said from behind Deidara. "Not while the Hokage is still standing and can fight for its village" She said.

Deidara turned around and saw the blonde Hokage, better known as the Godaime Hokage.

"What a pun, even if I lose to you, Tenten is still alive and will defeat you, yeah" He said acting confident, he was brushed with dust from all the killing, Tsunade on the other hand seems to be panting, protecting her village from what just happened.

"You just killed Naruto, the Jinchuriki you're asking for, why continue ruining our village?" She said as she dropped down on her knees and coughed out a few blood.

"Poor thing, but it's not my idea… its Tenten's idea on ruining Konoha. The elders of the village or the village itself gave her very little rights, but now she's joined the Akatsuki. She's more powerful and has the right to rule as long as she has power. Yeah" He said as he insulted the Hokage.

The Hokage remained silent, she can't do anything now, Tenten has the power, more power than her. If she manages to kill Deidara, she knows she'll die from Tenten's power.

"Do I a favor?" Tsunade stood up; Deidara's face became epically quizzed.

"Sorry, Akatsuki don't do-" He got cut.

"If we don't stop her, her power will take control of her body and probably kill everything on its path… even you" Tsunade said, Deidara's eyes widened, is it possible that the person he loves can destroy him.

"What is it then, yeah" He said seriously. He got interested, he would let anybody kill him just not Tenten.

"Let's go to my office" She said struggling to get up.

"Here… let me help you so we can go faster" He grabbed Tsunade's arm and placed it on his shoulders for support and backup.

Back with Neji and Tenten,

"You killed everybody, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kurenai, even Lee and Guy. How could you kill your second family, the Konoha 12?" He said with tears slowly forming in his eyes. "You killed my second family, and you killed Tenten, you monster!" He screamed as he charged with gentle fist at Tenten.

Tenten's speed was way too fast for Neji, Lee's speed is Neji's weakness, and of course if he has no weights but Tenten's speed is faster that Lee without weights.

She dodged the attack; she did a few simple tackles at Neji with her speed, "No use… whatever happens you're going to die. Why can't you just accept it, you're going to die for your village. People will call you a hero and stuff" She stopped without even shedding a tear.

"I know, but I won't be called a hero if I die, you continue to live and waste my life" He yelled.

She quickly threw a punch at his stomach. She made a half tiger sign and soon and explosion came.

At her punch she's holding a lot of paper bombs, she was perfectly fine if she dies also, but her mission is a success.

"Damn it… let's go" Tsunade said as he jumped on the bird Deidara is controlling and went down to where the explosion is.

"Tenten" Tsunade yelled from behind holding a piece of paper.

She handed the paper over to Tenten, Tenten continued to suspiciously look at the Hokage and read the letter.

_Yondaime (Since the fifth or the third is not on the position when the Kyubi attacked)_

_All of the members of the Tsuki clan will soon die out; we'll leave one to live, the child of prophecy, Tenten. She is the chosen one to soon rule; either it is darkness or goodness. We prayed that she'll soon turn to the good side, we have to do everything, and even naming her 'Heavenly Heaven' just to believe that she'll go to the side of goodness._

_If she goes to the dark side, please present her this note. Let her read this, these are just a few words from the clan._

_~Tenten, the child of prophecy, we all believe that we will soon lend our power to you to keep on cheering you on, we'll always be there through every decision you make. We actually have someone in arranged marriage with you for the sake of the clan, we want you to understand that the power you are holding will soon take control if you over use it. _

_~Love always, Tsuki Clan_

_PS. If you want to know who you're arranged married with, it is…_

A sharp clabbering pain went through Tenten's stomach, her eyes widened and dropped the note, she looked down below, her vision blurred out, and her stomach is ripped by a sword that just got pierced onto her. She deactivated her Ryugan, her charka weakened fast.

She looked around and wince, "Neji…" She moaned in the pain.

"This is what a hero truly do" He said as his forehead protector fell down revealing his forehead, his curse mark is gone, but how is that possible?

"Your curse mark?" She said as a few of her last words.

"The whole Hyuga clan died, I'm the only one remaining, one of the branch members, and I'm now a free bird." He said as he twisted the sword more and smiled slowly.

She can't say anything, because of what she's done, she let her become a free bird, and because of that. He was thanking her.

"Thank you, Tenten… for everything, I always knew you were going to be the only one let me free." He thanked her.

She looked at Deidara and Tsunade with teary eyes, "Sorry, for everything…" She said as she dropped to the floor.

(Sadness and sorrow music comes in .)

She coughed out a few time and can't say anything.

"Tenten" Deidara came over to her side and hugged her; she took the sword away from her stomach.

"I'll see you in Heaven or Hell later Tenten, but make sure you finish reading the note and see who your arranged married too. Deidara, thank you for taking care and loving her, she choose you instead of me, Tenten and I are both in love with an S-rank criminal, I love her and she loves you and I'm okay with that. No hard feelings buddy" He said as his grip from the sword slowly fell down, one last tear slowly descended to his cheek.

Tenten struggled to get next to him, Deidara and Tsunade did help her.

She wiped the tear off his face, he smiled one last time, and heaven has shined through on him. He couldn't have wished for anything else that me blessed by heaven. His heaven, his Heavenly Heaven or who he rather calls Tenten.

"See you later, Neji" She said as she shed a tear at the same time.

Tsunade grabbed the paper and handed I over to Tenten, she weakly grabbed it and looked at the bottom.

_It is the heir of the Hyuga clan, Neji Hyuga._

She placed the piece of paper to her heart, "Deidara… I love you, I'll see you soon, love… but right now, my parents, my whole clan, my second family, the Konoha 12 and and Neji are all waiting for me, but I have no idea if I should go to Hell for my punishment." She looked up to his warm blue eyes and moved to Tsunade. "Godaime… I see you're still standing strong, I'm far from sorry, and I ruined everything. I didn't deserve to live in this World" She said as her gaze moved from Tsunade's eyes to the heavens.

"The child of prophecy, Tenten Tsuki… you lived a bad past, and that's the biggest punishment someone can give. I'm sure you'll go to heaven soon" Tsunade's tear slowly fell down her face.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll help restore Konoha back and resign away from the Akatsuki… yeah" He said as he shed a tear and fell on her cheek.

"Do I two last favors?" She asked and smiled softly.

"What is it? Yeah" He said.

"Can you place me next to Neji?" She said, and he did.

"Yeah?" He said as he tried to make her comfortable, he let her head drop to the ground slowly and softly.

"Will you kiss me one last time?" She asked the former criminal.

He placed his lips against hers till he felt that she wasn't kissing back anymore, from the lack of breath and weakened state she is in; he knew she can't hold on any longer.

She saw the bright light taking over her body then stealing her soul, she soon saw she's standing on clouds. Her Akatsuki robe turned white and disappeared leaving her with her regular Chinese style shirt.

She soon saw a glimpse of her 'Family' waiting for her, she took one step and felt confident, all her scars drifted away, and the rip on her stomach soon healed.

"The clan, Rookie nine, Guy, Lee… Tousan, Kaasan" She said as she ran towards her parents that she hasn't seen in 17 years. 17 years of pain that she keeps on sucking.

"We forgive you Tenten, plus this place is awesome, and I'm sorry… on behalf of my father sealing the Kyubi inside me" Naruto said as he blushed and nudged his finger around.

"Yeah Tenten, don't worry about it" People said in different ways, all of them are smiling.

"Tousan, Kaasan… I've missed you so much" She hugged her parents.

Her parent hugged her back, "It's our fault this happened… we're sorry" Kaasan said

"Wait a second… where's Neji?" She said still hugging her parents.

"He's over them looking at Konoha" Her kaasan pointed to where there was a door.

Tenten walked inside the door and saw Konoha, her and Neji's body dead and pale. She soon saw Neji in his spirit form, she smiled and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Tenten… I knew you would come" He said as he grabbed her and placed his lips against each other.

Deidara saw a spirit by Neji and Tenten, seems happy and kissing. He smiled and walked away carrying the two dead bodies and prepared for a funeral.

Tenten saw Deidara leave, she waved at him and yelled "See you later Deidara!" Deidara looked around as a voice came to his ear.

He saw nothing but he did smile.

"So… ready to rebuild Konoha? Well, this is better than fixing Pain's attack" Tsunade Sama laughed.

They revived a few people, continued to work hard on bringing Konoha back.

Deidara is still being held as a criminal but he didn't care, he was doing this for someone he loves.

Years has passed, Heaven has been amazing for all people in there even Neji and Tenten.

"Have I told you I'm a free bird because of you?" He asked as a pun.

"You keep on telling me that everyday" She said, she dragged him over to a door and opened it, they appeared as spirits to the Human world.

Soon, they both saw Konoha back up and running, Deidara was there wearing a Jonin vest and a Konoha forehead protector, Tsunade was also there taking a walk around Konoha, some Jonin, Chunin and newly formed groups of 3, the Genins.

She waved to Deidara everytime she sees him, Neji is perfectly okay with that. Deidara saw a wave from his side and smiled happily and went back to what he's doing.

"Later" She grinned and giggled.

* * *

**_I seriously have no idea if I should call it a happy ending or something..._**

**_I hope you like it... R&R_**

**_-Dp o_**


End file.
